


・゜・。.blurp .・。.・゜

by Droewyn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, MerMay, MerMay 2019, Murder, blue and orange morality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droewyn/pseuds/Droewyn
Summary: Some not-necessarily sequential ficlets about an orphaned young mer named Yuuri.Updated when I think of something to add.





	1. Chapter 1

A twig snapped nearby and Yuuri broke off his singing, looking up to see the most beautiful creature he had ever seen walking toward the shoreline.  Toward Yuuri.  It was a boy, hardly older than Yuuri himself, with hair the color of foam and sea-glass eyes.  Eyes that were heavy-lidded and dreamy with the lingering effects of Yuuri’s magic.  The boy stopped at the water’s edge, the surf kissing his bare feet.  He blinked, then seemed to register Yuuri’s presence.  His mouth stretched into a grin, wide and innocent and almost heart-shaped.

Slowly, shyly, Yuuri returned the boy’s smile.  And then his claw lashed out and he was diving, dragging the beautiful human by a single pale ankle past the deceptive shallows to the drop-off.  To the depths.

It only took a few strokes of Yuuri’s powerful tail, and already the light from the surface was beginning to dim.  He looked up at the glow.  It wasn’t too far, he found himself thinking.  If Yuuri let the boy go now, he might be able to make it back to the sand and the sky.  He might be able to…

Yuuri did not let go.

Not that it seemed to matter much, as the boy wasn’t struggling at all.  He must have already drowned during their dive.

“This is for Yuuko,” Yuuri informed the dead boy, and waited for the surge of triumph that always accompanied a kill.

It didn’t come.

With every other hunt, every other human corpse, Yuuri had been able to look upon his victim and see the evil there.  See one of the monsters who had attacked his harmony.  Murdered his family.  But this human was a boy, just a child, and Yuuri had learned enough of humans to know that they were not born deadly like his own kind.  They were helpless.  Vulnerable. 

It took time for them to grow into killers.

But what if this one wouldn’t have?  What if his sea-foam hair had been a sign?  What if Yuuri had angered the sea instead of appeasing it with his vengeance?  What if—

“Who’s Yuuko?”  The dead boy was looking curiously at Yuuri, a finger pressed against his pink lips.  “And why do you look so sad?  Is it because I can’t drown?  We can go back up if you want and do it again, I can pretend to put up a fight this time, or—”

Yuuri had never backfinned so quickly in his _life_.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow!  So pretty!”  The… dead..? boy made no move to attack.  In fact, he seemed to be regarding Yuuri’s flared fins and unsheathed spines with delight.  Yuuri blinked at him.  Nobody had ever called him _pretty_ before.  His tail was pale, with bold striping at his hips that faded into mottled speckles near his caudal fin.  He’d always assumed he was an ordinary black and white; it had taken Phichit to point out that his scales were actually shades of lightest and darkest _blue_.  Not that it really mattered when he’d had to hold up a shell or a bone next to himself in order to see the difference.  His human hair was black and his eyes were brown; nothing special there.  Really, the only parts of himself that Yuuri thought were even remotely attractive were his fins, which might not be as voluminous as a betta’s, but were both delicately frilled and a striking shade of cobalt.  With fins like those, his mind would occasionally whisper in a fit of daring, someone who didn’t know Yuuri better might even think he looked bold.

Or, apparently, _pretty_.

“How… who?”  Yuuri took a deep breath to settle himself and tried again.  “What are you?”

The boy beamed at him, that same heart-shaped smile he had offered right before Yuuri’d tried to drown him.  “Papa says I’m a demon, or sometimes a curse,” he chirped brightly.  There were no gills at his throat, and Yuuri wondered if they were hidden beneath the boy’s shirt.  The coarse brown garment was overlarge for his frame and full of holes, but Yuuri wouldn’t want any sort of fabric restricting _his_ breathing.  Although a demon wouldn’t necessarily _need_ to breathe…

“What about your mother?” Yuuri wondered aloud.  He’d never heard of a demon with a family before.  But then, consorting with demons was Sea Witch territory and Minako had never talked shop when she knew that Yuuri was listening.  And she’d _always_ known when Yuuri was listening.

The probably-demon-boy’s grin grew wider.  “Oh, Mama calls me Vitya!”

“Vitya..?” Yuuri blinked, tasting the word on tongue.  That wasn’t any type of demon or spirit he’d ever… oh.  “Is Vitya your… name?”  It was almost a whisper.  A demon just handing over a true name to a mer, even a child, was beyond unheard of.  It was…

“Sort of,” he said, and Yuuri relaxed slightly.  A use-name.  He could handle that.  But then the boy – Vitya – shook his head.  “My _real_ name is Victor.”  Yuuri gasped.  “But Mama says that’s for strangers and humans and my papa, so you should probably call me Vitya too.”  And then he looked at Yuuri expectantly.

“Um, okay…? I guess I can call you v-Vitya if that’s what you prefer,” Yuuri said hesitantly.  But that didn’t seem to be what Victor/Vitya was waiting for.  He tilted his head, and his finger reappeared at his lips.

_What does he want?  He told me his true name, does he want me to swear some vow of secrecy?  I don’t mind, but shouldn't he have said something like that before he decided to go around giving out his name to some random…_

_He gave me his name…_

Yuuri felt himself flush scarlet. _I am an idiot_.  “Oh!  I, um… sorry.  I’m Yuuri.  Sorry.”  At this point he was kind of wishing that Vitya would turn out to be the flesh-eating kind of demon.  At least that would put him out of his misery.

A rush of water and limbs, and suddenly Yuuri’s arms were full of a very affectionate maybe-demon.  “Yuuri!” Vitya squealed, and oh those green-blue eyes were so much brighter than sea glass up close.  Abalone shell, maybe.  But Vitya was talking and Yuuri really needed to listen instead of wondering which oyster beds would produce the closest color…

“Wait, what?”

Vitya laughed.  “I asked you how many of the humans from the settlement you wanted dead.”

Yuuri blinked at him.  “Um.  All of them?”  And didn’t that just sound insane.  And impossible.  And incredibly, incredibly bloodthirsty.  But then again, Vitya was a demon, probably, so he shouldn’t mind a little bit of bloodthirstiness. 

And when exactly did Yuuri start worrying about scaring Vitya off?  Mers were by nature social, and Yuuri had been alone for far too long, but a _demon_?!

“Okay.” 

What.  “Okay?”

And Victor’s smile was sweet.  Gentle.  Serene, even.  “Okay,” he repeated.  “For… Yuuko, right?  And others?”  He didn’t wait for a response, which was just as well.  Yuuri wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to talk about the full extent of what – who – he’d lost.  “It’ll be all right, Yuuri.  You’ll see.

“I’ll help you kill them all.”


End file.
